Glance
by Dream-Walker1436
Summary: One-Shot! Inuyasha gets a glance of a girl and suddenly can't stop thinking about her! No lemon but there is fluff!


Just a Glance

One-Shot

---XD---

It had been a Wednesday when I first saw her. I can't tell you why I had looked at her on that day. In all intentions and purposes I should have been so worried about making it on time to my date with Kikyo that I shouldn't have noticed anything but the time. I knew Kikyo was going to be _pissed_ if I was late and had taken a short cut through campus. At least I thought it had been a short cut.

I was jumping from roof to roof, hating my watch with every second that went over 7:30, when I had landed in a small tucked away courtyard on the outskirts of Shikon University, toward my families forest. If I hadn't been in such a hurry I would have stopped and taken a deep breath of the familiar forest; I had spent much of my childhood there, hell I still spent a lot of my time there. Not that anyone knew that. I hadn't stopped, I bunched my legs for another leap and I hesitated for a fraction of a second and had glanced over at her, where she had been sitting silently in a corner. Nothing had alerted me to her presence, I hadn't even smelled her. I just knew she was there.

The dying rays of the sun were lighting her skin and made her breathtaking. Her peach sundress was hiding her legs and revealing her toned arms. It had been a warm day but with the sun setting I guess she was becoming cold. No, I'm not talking 'bout her nipples, asshole. I could see goosebumps on her arms. Her face had a surprised look on it, at my intrusion into her alone time, I bet. Without another thought I had sailed into the air but I didn't miss her look of awe. Even I knew I had a pretty smug smile on my face. No one ever really shows when they're impress by me. After all, I am just a half breed.

But, unfortunately, my cocky smile was still firmly in place when I met Kikyo. Fifteen minutes late. She can be such a _bastard_ at times. Right away she cut into me, "Honestly, _Inu_yasha, can't you be on time. I can't be late. Don't you know how much I'm putting at stake by going out with you?" I guess I must have flinched at her words because she had placed her hand on my shoulder. When did her touch stop being a comfort to me? "I'm sorry, baby, but we've talked about this." Her perfectly beautiful painted face had looked up at me with hard brown eyes. "If you want to be accepted by my people you need to be perfect. For both our sakes." She had then looked critically down at my outfit, nice black sacks with a dress shirt and shook her head. She had frowned at my growl and turned around to the waiting limo, "It's okay, baby. We can stop at a store on the way to change your look. After all, we are already late." She had purposely moved her hips with a little more sashay in them but they didn't invite me into my fantasies as they had before. "And, Inuyasha?" there was a hint of concern in her voice, "Don't growl. Try to keep your teeth hidden when you smile. And, for God's sake, try not to move your ears so much. Just act…human."

I stilled my ears at her words, that had been swiveling around on the look out for any disturbances. I forget that Kikyo hates everything that isn't absolutely human. She grew up in a spiritual family, the richest line of mikos and monks that have ever been, so I keep reminding myself that it's only in her nature. But there are times when my temper gets the best of me and all I want to do is yell at her, "If you want a human **You** shouldn't date a fucking **hanyou!!!**"

I'm had been growing more and more frustrated with Kikyo. Doesn't she fucking know that I know I can't be accepted into her circles? Fuck, hanyous are still looked down on in almost all circles. I already know how much I put on her shoulders when we became a couple. I **don't** need to be reminded that I'm not an equal with her peers.

My dad and mom have been cheering for our break up the day we started going out. They both knew that she wasn't my mate. She wasn't the one person the Gods had hand picked for me, she was never going to be the woman who called to my demon, who's scent I would memorize upon first meeting and would crave for the rest of my life. My dad started into me, calling me all kinds of stupid. What if I found my mate, my _true_ mate, after I had already mated _her_? I hid it from him, but that thought disturbed me. I knew Kikyo wasn't meant for me but I had wanted her to be.

That night, as Kikyo flirted expertly with old men as she introduced me, using what I call her 'Barbie' voice as she talked, and with her glaring at me every time I open my mouth, I found I was having to push the image of that girl out of my head quite often. She would pop in when I would be trying to concentrate on something besides the smell of clogging perfumes, expensive aftershaves and the sound of so many fucking people jammed into a single room. I found myself wondering what she smelled like. What color were her eyes? I thought they had looked brown but now I wasn't sure. I also wondered why I have never seen her before. Sure, Shikon University is a pretty big place but I still feel as if I should have seen her at least once. I may be looked down on by most, but I'm still a pretty popular guy if I do say so myself.

That week she was all I thought about. I know how that sounds but I am not a stalker. And I know I shouldn't have thought of her because I have Kikyo, who is popular, beautiful, rich, and on and on the list goes but I did. Think what you will about it. When Wednesday rolled around I found myself walking toward the courtyard at 7:30. I don't know what I expected to do if she was going to be there, I just knew that I couldn't make my feet go in any other direction. When I walked down those steps my heart was racing so fast I was getting annoyed with myself. "She's not going to be there and you're going to look like a damn fool." I muttered to myself. Then I looked toward the corner and no one was there. I should be used to disappointment but it crashed against me so fast and hard that my ears laid flat against my head. Anger came pretty damn quick after that, and I had pivoted so fast on my foot that if I had not been a hanyou she would have been thrown against the concrete steps. As it was all her papers were thrown out of her hands and they rained down around us as I held her. Her eyes were not brown, they were a very dark grey color that held so much damn life that I was transfixed.

She was gripping my upper arms, her nails lightly digging in and I flexed them out of reflex. Our legs were tangled together, and her body was pulled flush with my own. We stood like that for, fuck, I don't know how long. I had watched as her lips, a wonderful dark pink, open and closed as if she couldn't find her words, and as her eyes had wondered over my face, taking me in. When they got to the top of my head, I tensed scared beyond reason at her reaction to my ears, and when her eyes had widened with delight and her fingers had flexed as if she had to hold herself back from reaching up to them, I damn near passed out with relief. I jerked in a breath and her scent invaded my nose for the first time- vanilla, peaches, and just a touch of husky musk. It electrified my brain and I knew that I would always know her scent.

Someone, who I had immediately wanted to kick the crap out of, had walked passed talking on their damn phone, breaking the spell. Fucking bastard. I still want to punch them.

She had made a little sound in the back of her throat, almost like a soft whimper and I let her go with an apologetic smile. She had smiled at me shyly and in a surprisingly comfortable silence we had picked up her papers. She had nodded her thanks when I handed over her papers, and after a quick 'sorry', which she had waved away, we went in different directions. Now that I'm telling you this I realize that we didn't really speak that much to each other. Okay, so she didn't say a single word. But I was so content with our little interlude that I didn't much give a damn. It was more relaxing than any conversation I ever had with Kikyo but I pushed that thought out of my head.

"Damn, Inuyasha. Did Kikyo finally let you fuck her or what?"

Miroku's voice intruded in on my happy memory and I growled at him. "What the fuck are you talking about, Houshi?"

My friend shook his head as if he was a fucking wise man. I _hate_ when he gets that damn 'I know everything' smile on his face. "I am merely pointing out your unusually happy mood lately. In fact you've been almost… charming." I growled at him and he just laughed. "Well, my friend, you have! If it is not the, uh, kindly? Kikyo who is putting you in this mood I must wonder who is?" He waggled his brows suggestively, "Because it is not me, I am sure. Which I have to tell you, hurts." He brought his brows down and gave me that damn puppy dog look he had been practicing. I laughed and so did he. For some strange ass reason I couldn't stay mad at anyone.

I haven't told anyone about the girl that I met. But I haven't really met her have I? I don't even know her name. I don't want to share her. Right now she is all mine. She is my secret, no one knows her. I can't explain why I feel so content when I think about her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miroku." I lied easily. But I have a sinking feeling that Miroku knows when I'm lying. Bastard.

He nodded and suddenly went serious. "If you found a girl who can put that smile on your face, Inu, grab her and don't let her go. You deserve so much more than Kikyo, You deserve to be happy. Kikyo…isn't the one for you." I have a feeling that he wanted to say something harsher about her but he won't because she's still my girlfriend. I don't say anything back to him; I can't. I'm scared that my voice might waver. As it was I was having to look at the ground and try to stop my eyes from watering. I fucking hate it when he goes off and says shit like that. And I love him for it. Miroku was the first person to fully accept me, my temper, my ears, my hair, growls and claws and call me friend. That he thinks that I deserve more than Kikyo, who so many believe is better than me…it says a lot about what he thinks of me.

I passed the rest of the week in an anxiety, anticipating seeing her again. Then that little bit of doubt slipped in and I wondered if she would even be there. I was so distracted that I didn't even give a fuck what Kikyo was saying on our date Friday. For some reason her opinion of me didn't matter so much; _she_ didn't matter so much. I didn't pay attention to her at all, and I even growled at a snooty old bat who was looking down on my ears with a sneer. Kikyo elbowed me but I just shrugged and glared at the women till she left in a huff. I found out that some of the human males actually gave me an approving nod after I did that. Apparently the old broad is universally hated.

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha!" She whispered furiously in my direction. "What are you doing? She is my mother's best friend! You can't go and do any of that dog crap _here_. God, what do you want people to think of me? That I'm dating an _animal_?" She glared at me and stomped off but I found myself sighing with relief as she left. I had no feelings of regret over my actions that only last week I would have been apologizing for with my ears flat against my head.

"Hey, I'm Kona." I looked over to the human male who was holding his hand out to me. I took it with a nod. "I am Inuyasha."

He smiled at me, showing me perfect white teeth that probably cost several thousand dollars. "Saw what you did to my grandma. No one here has any balls to stand up to her, hell, not even me." He had a good natured laugh. "Old witch is the meanest one here. God, what I would give to have a glare that would make her go away! Anyway, just thought I'd stop by and say good job." He held out his hand again and in a daze I shook it.

"What did he say? You have to tell me everything! He was mad cause you growled at his grandma, wasn't he?" Kikyo was suddenly at my side again and her manicured nails dug into my arm. She moaned and I heard her stomp her silver heels under her blue dress. "How could you do it, Inuyasha?"

"It was quite easy. I just went…ggrrrrrrrrrrr." I growled low so no one would hear and laughed as Kikyo's face turned deep red with anger. She doesn't look so pretty that way. "Listen Kikyo, I think we need to talk after this is over." I waved my hand to encompass the room. I really hate these stupid cocktail parties she takes me to. What is the fucking point behind them?

"Oh, you bet we need to talk. In fact we're leaving early."

"Thank God. Cause these parties suck. Too many damn people." I walked past her and was happy to see that I had shocked her. She flung around and walked right on my heels until we made it outside. I opened the limo door for her and right before she flung herself in I kissed her on her cheek. "I think we need to see other people."

"What?!" Her screech had called several people to attention and they covertly spied on us behind their glasses.

I sighed. "I said that I think we need to see other people."

"What the hell are you talking about? No one else wants to see you!"

I frowned at her then smiled. "Well, that's okay. I was just being nice. I don't really want to see other people. I just don't want to see you." I was so pleased to hear her sputter, her eyes go wide with surprise and other people laughed behind us that I grinned. "See ya later, Kikyo." I pushed her in and closed the door before she could say anything else.

The night was inviting and I walked around for awhile thinking about what I had just done. It hadn't been planned, it just happened but I didn't regret it. I felt…_free_. Maybe Miroku was right. Kikyo wasn't the right girl for me.

The rest of the week passed slowly and I thought I would be go crazy. Then Wednesday arrived and I couldn't wait until 7:30. I daydreamed in biology, and kept rushing things in chemistry, which it turns out is _not_ a good idea. But the explosion made us able to leave an hour early so I wasn't too upset. At 7:00 I headed out to the courtyard after showering and changing my clothes, and dodging Miroku's questions about where I was going. I arrived at 7:20 and I was both pleased and disappointed that she wasn't there. I found a spot that I could see her when she arrived but she wouldn't see me right away. It was under an old huge tree in a corner that grew out of the concrete, refusing to be tamed regardless of the schools attempts. I sat against the concrete wall with the concrete bench sticking out of it and was surprised at how cold it was. Distantly I could hear thunder but all I was concerned with was the time.

7:25. What if she didn't show up? What if she never came back? What if she thinks I'm a stalker?

7:27. I wouldn't be able to search for her either because I don't even know her name! I could punch myself for not asking it. I could never see her again. The thought depressed me more than I think is normal.

7:29. Okay, she should be walking down those steps any second. Any second now.

7:30. It's raining. No, it's pouring. I can barely see through it. She's definitely not coming. No one in their right mind would come to a courtyard with no shelter when it's raining this bad. I was actually frightened at how sad I was at the thought of never seeing her again.

But lucky for me she apparently isn't in her right mind because she came running down the stairs at 7:32 and sprinting for the tree I was standing under. Her head was down and she held her backpack over her head trying to protect herself from some of the rain. Feh, stupid wench, she's only getting herself and her backpack wet. But I'm not complaining; she's wearing blue jeans and a deep green t-shirt. I frown at her not wearing a jacket; she can get sick. She's only human after all. I sit by the old tree and watch with hungry eyes as she runs closer to me. I don't think she sees me. She's coming toward me really fast, and she needs to look up because I'm right here and if she doesn't stop soon she's going to-

"Uh-Ahh!" She screams as she jumps in my lap. She jumped off me so high and turned so fast I was surprised she stayed on her feet. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Her voice is even more beautiful than what I thought. Musical, but husky. Nothing like Kikyo's Barbie voice, thank god.

"You need to at least introduce yourself before you jump in peoples laps. It's rude you know." I kept my face perfectly serious and I saw her bite her bottom lip.

"I don't usually…It's the rain. I was just trying to get out…I didn't see you!" She was flustered and I was so glad that I had that effect on her. Her eyes wondered to my ears again and her fingers curled into a fist. She liked my ears.

"Do you like them?"

"What?" Her eyes jerked down to mine guiltily and heat rushed to her cheeks. She looked cute.

"My ears. Do you like them?" I tried to hide my smirk but at her scowl I think I did a poor job.

"Yes." I hadn't seen her mouth move but I did hear her say yes. I think.

She sat next to me abruptly and hugged her backpack. She turned to me and stared at my face and ears openly, "So, you're a demon."

I shook my head and an ounce of unease crept into me. What if she was one of the people who didn't like hanyous? "No, I'm a hanyou." I hadn't meant for my voice to turn hard or to make her flinch with it but I did. "My father is a demon." I added as apology for my harsh voice.

She nodded. "My name is Kagome."

"I'm Inuyasha." I liked her name. It fit her nicely. I breathed deep to find her scent and memorize it. Peaches, vanilla, and a hint of musk. I was already addicted to it.

"I like your name. Inuyasha. Inuyasha." She tried my name out on her tongue and a shiver of pleasure went through me every time she spoke it. "Well, Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you. I've been wanting to know your name since the first time you flew out of here." A dark blush appeared at this announcement but she seemed unable to hold back the truth even when it embarrassed her. I adored her for it.

I could do no less than the truth for her. "I've been wondering about yours too." I smiled and was happy to see her smile.

"Is that why you were here last time?" Her eyes lit up at the prospect and I couldn't lie. I nodded. She laughed, a musical sound, but she touched my arm so I forgave her for it. "Well, I'm here every Monday and Wednesday at 7:30 if your ever by and want to talk." She stopped laughing and her blush increased. "It's weird how it just started to rain so heavily all a sudden." She looked away from me and I could see just how deep her blush had gotten. She thought she was being too forward.

"Every Monday and Wednesday, huh? You don't mind some company?"

She shook her head so fast that this time I laughed but that only seemed to make her smile. "I was…I'm an art major and … I-after you flew…" she seemed to lose track of what she was saying and shook her head. "I want to know if I have your permission to draw pictures of you. For my teacher." Her cheeks turned so red I was surprised they didn't catch fire.

"What kind of pictures?" I couldn't help the suspicious tone of my voice; I could still remember my classmates drawing ugly pictures of me in elementary school with huge floppy ears and a puddle of drool under my mouth.

She seemed to know that she was on unsteady ground, and hurried to reassure me. "I won't use them if you don't like the idea. And you can see them first, but after you came through the first time and you just whooshed out of here and it was just, I mean you were just so beautiful, you really were that I just had to draw it and I never meant for anyone to see it I really didn't but my teacher walked by and he saw what I was doing and I told him that I wouldn't but he said that I had to because that was the best-"

I stopped her. She had just called me beautiful. I felt rather weird now and I know that my cheeks were red. She thought I was beautiful. "Okay. As long as I see them first." Truthfully I would of said yes just because she called me beautiful but this way I have a guarantee to see her again.

She smiled brightly and leaned back against the wall. "Thank you." But there was a blush covering her face that I didn't think had anything to do with what she just said, unlike me.

"There's more. Your blushing." I added when she jerked her head at me in surprise.

She looked away quickly and a little belligerently said, "I blush easily." But it was weak and she knew it. I simply waited. "I didn't want anyone to see them." It was a whisper and I only heard it because of my ears.

"Why?" I was curious and uneasy. Why didn't she want people to see the pictures? Did she paint me in a bad light? I knew she just called me beautiful but I couldn't help my suspicions.

She refused to look at me at all, instead simply looking out at the courtyard. "They're personal." She stated primly.

"Personal, huh? Did you draw me naked or something?" I meant it as a joke but when her blush spread to her neck and then beneath her shirt, I knew I had guessed it right. "Oh." I didn't know how to take this information. My voice came out a little strangled.

She reluctantly turned to me and tried to smile though it looked more like a grimace. "It is perfectly normal to draw nude pictures in art before you put the clothes on your object." She had said it in a perfectly proper voice, but her blush just became deeper. It was like my personal lie detector.

"Is that what your going to do? Add clothes onto your 'object'?" I didn't like being referred to as an object and I made it plain. She flushed even more and ducked her head.

"No." It was more of a whisper than anything but I heard her.

"I still get to see them right?"

"The ones that I'm showing my teacher." She nodded as she clarified. "Do you go to school here?" She changed the topic mighty fast, before I could ask if I get to see the ones that she _won't_ be showing her teacher.

I let it go and nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting my masters in biology." It was my turn to blush this time. Every time I said this I always got people gawking at me, surprised so much that I was getting a masters in anything, much less something as brainy as biology. People thought of me as stupid; I've accepted that.

She nodded. "What do you plan to do after school with it?" The question was asked without hesitation. She wasn't surprised at all.

"Uh. Private sector of wildlife conservation. Hopefully something hands on. I'm also interested in habitat rehabilitation around the cities. I want to find a way where wildlife and human occupation can find a balance, instead of us obliterating the wildlife simply because we need the space. There are several lakes around here that can sustain life if a little care was given to them. If we do that we can add fish back into them, and after about six years they can be open to human recreation, but in moderation. It would pay for itself three times within the first season it was open. It would be in Japans best interest to do it, but they need to be persuaded a little more." I fell silent, not sure if I was boring her with all my talk. God knows Kikyo never gave a shit.

"What kind of wildlife would you put in the lakes? If you had the choice, I mean." Her eyes were interested and her whole attention was on me and what was coming out of my mouth. Her body was angled toward me and I could tell just by looking at her that she was absorbing everything I was saying, her intensity was so plain. It was one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs I ever encountered. I wanted to suck and nibble her mouth until nothing in the world existed but my mouth on hers.

But I reigned myself in and continued to tell her what I would do and why! She wanted to know my motivation for everything I wanted to do! Why would I choose that fish? Why did I choose those lakes? Why, why, why, why! It was my new favorite word.

I never spoke so much in my entire life. My voice was actually becoming horse and I was feeling a little self-conscious about being the only one talking. But every time I would try to turn the conversation around to her, she would turn it right back to me. I talked about my dreams, my classes, my friends, my ears, my hair and my family. I didn't tell her everything about my family - no need to send her running.

But it came to an end when she glanced at her watched and sighed. My heart broke a little bit. I could read her face perfectly. She had to leave. But I took some comfort in the fact that she so obviously didn't want to go. "I have to leave. I have class."

"Can I walk you?" I didn't want to leave her. "I don't like the idea of you walking alone in the dark." And it was dark now. The rain had also stopped. I hadn't noticed.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

We walked in silence, the night wrapping around us and making every step we take an intimate moment. I couldn't help staring at her, at breathing in her scent. She was perfectly at ease with me, her scent calm and inviting. This was a surprise. All of my girlfriends had been uneasy around me alone, had become nervous and would make excuses to leave. Even Kikyo wanted someone near by. Just in case.

"Umph!" Kagome tripped over a rock, but I caught her and pulled her up. I steadied her and glared at the rock. Stupid piece of trash. Then there was a change to her scent, a spike, and I let her go immediately before even trying to figure out what it was that had her scent spiking. It was a reflex after years of dating; no matter what people thought, the smell of fear did not turn me on. "Sorry." My voice was curt, sharp, all my walls in place.

"For what? I'm the one who tripped." Her voice was confused, but she didn't ask what my problem was. She looked at me, at my hard face and looked down as a sudden blush coming over her face. "I can walk the rest of the way alone. If you have some where to go."

My control slipped a little at the honest disappointment in her voice. How her voice had lowered and wavered just a little. Could I have been wrong? I was so sure that her scent had spiked in fear.

I walked to her side. She looked up at me in surprise but she didn't move or ask me what I was doing. She just watched me. I came up to her side and turned to her, my breath falling against her ear. She shivered. I scooped her hair away from her neck, and her scent spiked. I had smelt this scent before but it had never been so strong, so overpowering. "I'm going to smell you, okay? Don't be afraid." My words were more of a growl than anything; I was surprised that she could understand me. But she simply nodded and stood still.

Dropping my head to her neck, I inhaled, running my nose along the white column of her throat. Her scent spiked again, and a shiver ran through her body as she gently tipped her head to the side to give me better access. I purred, softly putting my hands on her hips. I could feel my more primal urges, that demon inside of me pushing itself to the front of the line. It wanted to nip, to bite, to leave it's mark on this woman as _his_. I ran my nose along her neck again, and was rewarded with her leaning into me. Just a little, hardly any weight but it made me feel all male. Powerful. Strong. Hard as a rock. And yet oddly tender to this woman. I stepped away from her just a little, when I knew that she would notice my erection. No need to scare her.

Though it took all of my strength, I pulled back with out kissing, biting, or sucking her neck. Without taking advantage of what her scent was telling me. My demon was mighty pissed. I combed her hair back down her back, and had gently massaged her neck with one hand as a thank you. But that as it turned out was a bad thing. Her scent skyrocketed and before I could do anything she was back in my arms, my nose to her neck, inhaling like an addict. Her heart stuttered but then started to hammer in her. But it wasn't from fear.

"Mmmm. You smell good, Kagome." I was disturbed at how much of a growl my voice was. Even I had trouble picking out the words and I knew what I was saying. My demon had never come so close to the surface before. "Really good." My dick was standing so hard I groaned at the literal pain that becoming that aroused that fast caused.

"Thank you!" Her words were more like a gasp. I pulled her tighter against me. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Mmm-hmm?" I ran my hands up and down her sides, across her stomach. I knew what my demon was telling me. She was ours. Our mate. Her scent called to us in a way that only a soul mate can. I pulled her flushed against my chest, her ass cushioning my hard on. I nipped her neck, just a small little nip. But she moaned and I had to hold back a bark of triumph.

"What's happening to me?" I didn't know what she meant. Was something happening to her? I breathed deeply and caught a faint unease in her scent. My ears drooped. It was only natural, we had just met and I was almost close to dry humping her leg, but I was…disappointed.

"I've never…felt this way before. I don't know…wha…it-it hurts." Her voice was a faint whisper at the end but her words brought back my confidence. She wasn't uneasy about _me_. She was new to this, new to these feelings.

"Where do you hurt, Kagome?" I knew, Oh I knew where she would be aching. Anyone with a scent this strong would be in pain. She shook her head but pushed farther into me, and I heard a faint whimper come from her mouth, although it was a possibility that it came from mine. The knowledge that I had made her this aroused filled me with pride but I knew that I wouldn't be able to make her aches go away, not yet, and I didn't like the thought of her in pain. I cleared my throat but when I spoke it was still more of a growl, "We're both…painfully aroused." I wasn't sure about admitting my own arousal to her, afraid she might become scared, but I should know not to expect the normal reaction from this girl. She pushed farther into me and groaned. I did too, that time. I wasn't kidding about both of us being painfully aroused. But I caught her hips and made sure she couldn't do it again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you…ache." She tried to stifle a moan at my words. She failed. My hands tightened around her hips. "We both need to calm down. Breath with me. Match my breaths." I concentrated on taking deep, even breaths and she copied.

Slowly, _very_ slowly, our hearts came to their normal rhythms. Her scent, and mine, became normal though a musky, sensually, delicious faint scent still coated hers like a perfume. That wouldn't go away until she took a bath. I groaned at the mental image and concentrated on our breathing again.

When we were both under control she stepped away from me. I swallowed a pitiful whimper and made sure to ignore the urge to reach out and grab her to me. She didn't back away from me; I could still feel the heat of her skin. Her eyes were curious and confused.

"Uh, that has never happened to me before. I don't even know what happened." She laughed a little, maybe embarrassed by her reaction to me. "Do you know what happened?"

Yeah. We almost rutted out in the middle of public. You were so aroused that you ached for me. I was so hard I could of cummed in my pants and not gave a damn. I found my mate. I cleared my throat and laughed a little. "Yeah. We just became very good friends, very fast." She blushed but laughed. I didn't need to tell her everything right away. The call of mates go both ways, even when one is a human. She was as entranced with me as I was with her. Eventually we would become mates in every sense of the word, but for now becoming friends was good.

She stared at me, and then she blushed a deep red. I wondered what she could possible be thinking of to cause it. I was about to ask her when she spoke. "Inuyasha?"

I grunted. My voice was still husky.

"Can-can I ask you something?" Her voice was cautious and a small amount of fear leaked into her scent. An instinct kicked in to protect her, to make her fear go away. I nodded and prepared for the worse. Her face turned redder and she refused to meet my eyes. "Can you-or I- I mean I have never…with anyone-nothing- and what we just did was-wow- but I -I want- but only if you want to-"

"Kagome." I placed my hands on either side of her face and made her look at me. "If you want anything, I will do everything in my power to give it to you. Don't me afraid. Just spit it out." My voice was filled with the absolute sincerity of my words. Her eyes traveled my face and I think something of that bond that we have was showing on my face.

When she spoke her voice didn't waver, she didn't hesitate. But she spoke in hurried whispers. "I've never done anything like that with anyone. I've never even come close. I've never even been kiss and I want you to do it seeing as how-"

I didn't let her finish. My bitch wants me to kiss her, I'll make sure she won't ever have to ask again.

------- -- - - -----------

my comp is acting up trying to update haf my keys don't work

i hurry to fix Sorry!!!


End file.
